Seeker's medic
by StupidBolts
Summary: Inspired by the Starscream and Megatron TFA short: What happened after Megatron shot Starscream through the wall? X3 Warning: Slash, fluff and Hothead swearing O o


**AN: **

Underlined = Icy

_Italic = Random_

**Bold = Hothead**

_**Bold-italic = Random and Hothead together**_

Prinzessin = Princess in German

**Okay, zo our ztory ztarts vhen Starscream, being ze idiot he iz, gets hiz aft blown zrough ze vall by Megatron!**

_Ja, hiz extremely nice aft if I do zay zo myzelf! Ahahahaha!_

**Dammit Random! I'm telling ze ztory here!**

_Aww, jou're no fun Hothead!_

**Hmph zo, our main personality, Icy, took eet upon himzelf to dig out zat idiot and zlap him back together... again!**

_Ooh hoo hoo! Icy alvays comez to hiz rescue! Ahahahaha_

**Oddly, I agree vith jou, zere muzt be zometing vrong vith mien possessor!**

"Starscream? Can jou hear me?"

**Ahh, zere's out prince charming now!**

"Starscream? Vhere are jou?" Icy Blitzwing slipped through the narrow hole left in the wall when Megatron's canon blasted Starscream's thin frame for mocking him. Well, what did the seeker really expect? "Starscream?"

"Ow! Watch it bolt-brain!" Ah, speak of the pit-spawn. Starscream was laying on the ground face down, half covered in rubble. "You stepped on me!" He hissed. Blitzwing danced around the pile of rubble to face Starscream's front.

_Ooh hoo! I told jou zose danzing lessons vould come in handy! Ahahahaha!_

**Random! Ztop interrupting!**

_Aww, jou sound like Lugnut!_

"Are jou alright?" Blitzwing asked, ignoring his irritating split personalities.

_**HEY!**_

"What do you think?" The seeker snapped, propping himself up on his arms, which ached mind you.

"Just azking," Blitzwing shrugged, crouching down to Starscream's level. The burgundy mech winced as his spinal-struts whined in protest to him being in this position.

He gave a sigh of irritation before settling his body back across the floor. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get me out!" He snapped. Icy did as he was told, clasping Starscream's wrists and giving them an almighty tug. Of course, he over-estimated the rubble's weight and went toppling on his aft, dragging Starscream along with him. "Ow! Clumsy!" He growled.

"Zorry." Icy sat up and glanced down at the seeker. "Can jou ztand?" Starscream glared at him.

"Yes!" He snapped. "Now go wait outside!" He commanded. Blitzwing got up and did as he was told.

**Bah! Vat a goody-two-shoes!**

_Aha! Oh Hothead, jou zilly! Ve are robotz! Ve don't vear shoes!_

Jou two are zo annoying.

_**AHH! ICY!**_

I am trying to help Starscream, und all jou two do iz bicker like zome-

"Argh! Blitzwing!" Starscream shrieked in agony.

"Wha! Starscream, vat's vrong!" Icy practically dived through the hole again and looked frantically to where Starscream was laying.

"I... have a problem here..." The seeker groaned.

"I zay jou do." Starscream had no legs. Starscream's legs were never very secure anyway, so the fact they'd come flying off when Megatron fired on him was little to no surprise.

"So help me!" Starscream growled, his claws digging into the ground threateningly. Icy scurried over and rolled the seeker onto his back, before scooping up his legless body in the best bridal style he could manage without knees to support his hand.

"Argh... Starscream, could jou ztand to... lose a little veight?" Icy grunted as he heaved the sulking jet out of the hole.

Starscream scoffed in offence. "Well, could jou- I mean, you stand to work out more to build on some extra muscle for times such as this!" He hissed, folding his arms over his chest.

"... Hang on, I vill get jou to ze medical bay right now!" Blitzwing began strolling down the hall with Starscream still in his arms.

**Zat bitchy seeker! How dare he insult my ztrength!**

_Ah, ah, ah! It'z Icy's ztrength at ze moment!_

**... Oh ja.**

As the pair came closer to the med-bay, Blitzwing was met by a sight which made him pause and groan. Blackarachnia stood leaning against the door frame of the med-bay, looking very much amused with the triple changer's current predicament. "Well, well! Isn't that sweet!" She chuckled, clasping her hands together and stretching out her arms in a adoring gesture.

**Forget vat I said about Starscream, zis bitch iz far worse than zat vhining seeker brat!**

_Poor Icy, I vish jou luck mien bruder._

Icy seethed and walked a little closer. "Pardon me Blackarachnia, but az jou can zee, Starscream iz very much in need of medical attention." He nudged the shoulder Starscream's head was resting on, making him whine slightly.

Blackarachnia tapped a long and delicate digit to her chin in sarcastic thought. "Is that so?" She purred. Blitzwing nodded. "Well, perhaps giving you a dose body and mind numbing of Cyber-venom would make it easier on you Blitz-brain."

**BITCH! She alvays picks on Icy!**

_Ahahahaha! She iz scared of me und Hothead! Ahahahaha!_

"Perhaps a blast of null rays will make you more compliant you eight-legged freak!" Starscream snapped, reaching from Blitzwing to point his guns at the dark femme.

"No-legged freak!" She retorted.

"Oh, that's it!" Blitzwing clasped Starscream tight against his chest plate in an attempt to stop him firing, but failed miserably as the seeker shot off one of the downloading-legs on Blackarachnia's back. She hissed in pain and fury, glaring at the jet with a burning promise for revenge. "Better go back to your web, freak." Starscream sneered, feeling rather proud of himself.

She hissed again then slunk off into the shadows, Decepticon technology not able to fix her half organic body when damaged.

Blitzwing glanced down at Starscream. "Zat vas not very nice." He scolded, forcing back a grin which honestly belonged to Random.

"But funny." The seeker snickered.

**Ahahahaha! Bitch got vat vas coming to her! Ahahahaha!**

_Zeriouzly, ztop zwearing Hothead..._

Icy kicked the door of the med-bay open and wandered in carefully with his heavy cargo. He placed Starscream on the medical bench and began repairs for the seventh time this stellar cycle. He was soon finished and helped Starscream to his feet. The seeker wandered around in circles, testing his new legs for any bugs. "Not bad!" He complimented.

"Zank jou." Starscream turned to Blitzwing with a smug grin.

"You know, once I get rid of Megatron, I'll need someone to keep me up and running, not to mention..." He stepped closer to the triple changer, running a finger over Blitzwing's chest plate. "A companion?"

A flattered smile crossed Blitzwing's face plate. "I vill keep zat in mind Starscream." He nodded. The seeker gave a disappointed frown, but shrugged it off.

"You do that." He replied, pecking the other Con on the lips and strutting out of the med-bay, well aware Blitzwing was watching his aft and thighs work. 'Observing for any glitches' he called it. He slipped around the door frame, peeking back in an alluring manner. "Don't tell Lugnut." He pleaded.

"Jour zecret iz safe vith me, Prinzessin." Icy chuckled. Starscream gave an approving grin, winked at Blitzwing and disappeared.

_Vell... that vent vell!_

**Shut up Random!**


End file.
